Robin is found
by Wade98
Summary: The League attempt to strip Robin of his hero identity, but he escapes to Jump city. There he starts the Teen Titans and-gains a new father? Who is this guy and how did he become parent to the Titans? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal

**Hello people of Fanfiction.**

 **I am Wade98. This is my second story and currently the first one is going good. Since it is I have decided to start this one.**

 **This will be my own spin on Robin leaving the Team to go work with the Titans. The trick to mine is it will have a little bit of logic to it. I decided to put a parental guardian in with the Teen Titans, because honestly, who would let five teenagers live alone in a building. So I created an OC to put in. You may wonder why I didn't just throw in a leaguer, but you'll find out later.**

 **Now be aware that I don't know everything about the dc universe so if I get something wrong please point it out. I don't want to sound like an idiot.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 1

 **Nobody's POV**

It has been three years since it happened.

Three years since he left the team.

Three years since they tried to make him stop being Robin.

The Justice League was gathered in Mount Justice, waiting for their protégés to arrive. They knew that they would be even more depressed than usual since this was the anniversary of him being gone. Batman was wearing his emotionless mask as usual but everyone knew he was just as affected, if not more. He barely spoke anymore during meetings and when he did it was short and simple. But today if you saw his face, you would see he had a determined look in his eye.

That's when the expected voice of the computer began speaking.

" _Aqualad, B-02"_

" _Kid Flash, B-03"_

" _Superboy, B-04"_

" _Miss Martian, B-05"_

" _Artemis, B-07"_

" _Zatanna, B-08"_

As the younger heroes walked in, they looked depressed. Zatanna and M'gann looked like they had been crying their eyes out while Artemis looked close to doing the very thing. Aqualad walked forward only looking up enough to see where he was going. He couldn't look at anybody because of the shame he felt. Superboy, while he didn't show much emotion other than anger and frustration, had sad eyes as well because of what happened.

And Kid Flash? He was the most broken.

He was closer to Robin than anyone that wasn't Batman. They were like brothers. Now Kid Flash was a ghost of his former self.

They walked up to the older heroes and stopped in front of them. Everything was dead silent for a second. Then Aqualad spoke up.

"My king, why have you all called us here, today of all days?" He asked in a dead version of his usual polite tone.

Superman answered him. "We have good news. It's about Robin." The Team's heads snapped to attention as they looked at him like he was an alien. (A/N clever or no?)

"W-what?" Stuttered out a hopeful M'gann.

"We have found a news bulletin from a small city on the west coast. For the last three years the TV network for this city has been hidden from the Justice League's computers. Today a friend of mine told me about a group of teenage heroes that protect the city. I checked it out and, well, see for yourself." The kryptonian said in slightly upbeat tone.

"Computer, play video." Green Arrow said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

A screen popped up, showing a large man in a yellow and black outfit wrecking a street. Next to him were a small boy and a teenage girl. The boy had a green outfit that covered his hands to his feet and wore a mechanical backpack with spider-like legs coming out of it. The girl had pale grey skin and pink hair with a purple and black outfit. She had pink energy glowing around her hands as she threw blasts at things, breaking them.

The Team heard a reporter's voice come on. _"Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, the commonly known members of the Hive Five, are once again terrorizing our city. As of now, we are awaiting the arrival the Teen Titans to once again help us."_ This sends confusion through the Team as they have no idea who these titans are.

Suddenly, a green bolt hits the man in the chest, making him stumble back a few steps. The three villains look to the direction the attack came from as the camera turns to a flying girl with glowing green hands and eyes. She had red hair and orange skin and wore a purple crop top and mini-skirt with silver parts on it.

The camera's attention is drawn away from her as a man made almost entirely of metal charges forward, his right hand in the form of what looked like a cannon. The right side of his face showed him to be African-American, but the left side became blue and his left eye was glowing red. The rest of his body seemed to be blue and grey in color.

He blasted his cannon at the giant as well, making the big guy stumble again, frustrating him. The small green clad boy was about to help but be was then attacked by a big green ape that turns into a smaller monkey and begins pulling on wires in the child's backpack, making the mechanical legs go haywire.

Meanwhile, the pink haired girl from before was now dodging projectiles throne by a girl in a blue cloak whose hand glowed(?) black with power as several things surrounding her flew at the enemy.

Then a eighth figure entered the picture, but only as a red, yellow, and green blur, flying from fight to fight, helping each heroes battle.

The Team watched this, stunned at what was happening. One question ran through their minds. _"What does this have to do with Robin?"_

Soon the fight was over, showing the three villains wrapped in a metal pipe. The camera then switched to the heroes as they saw all five of them. It looked like the green animals were actually just a green kid in a purple and black suit. But none of the Team focused on that because at the front of the heroes was a teenager in a red vest with green gloves and pants and a domino mask. And on the vest was the signature 'R' that proved it was Robin.

" _To any of our viewers at home who are just tuning in-"_ The reporter's voice was cut off as the video was paused by Batman.

"They are called the Teen Titans. A small group of rag tag teenage heroes that protect Jump city regularly. And obviously leading them is Robin. We do not have much information on the others yet except they're names." Batman says, in his usual monotone voice.

He points at each of them, saying each of their names. M'gann looks at Beast boy, trying to think of why he is so familiar.

Batman then turns off the screen. "Tonight we will be going to Jump city to meet with him. Be ready." He says, effectively ending the conversation as he walked off to a zeta tube.

 **Robin's POV**

I walk into the main room to a familiar sight. He saw Beast boy and Cyborg fighting over the game system, Raven trying to meditate not far away, and Starfire in the kitchen cooking something that looked odd.

But I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey, have you guys seen Marcus?" I asked. Marcus was our, by law, 'parental guardian'. At first the city wasn't going to approve of the Titans living by themselves(Despite us saving their asses), but Marcus decided to adopt the title since he was going to be living in the city anyway. If it wasn't for the fact he was there when the Teen Titans formed and he proved himself a good fighter when the Gordanians invaded, I wouldn't have agreed with it. Over time he has actually grown on everyone in the tower, especially Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg who have resulted in calling him 'dad' or 'father'.

Starfire looked up from the disturbing thing in the bowl in front of her. "Father said he would be on the roof." She said, smiling.

I nodded, heading for the elevator. As I take the ride up, I think back to three years ago, when I was almost stripped of my identity.

 _Flashback_

I am currently sitting in the living room of Mount Justice. It wasn't long ago that we had thwarted the Light's plans of controlling the Justice League. We had completed a few missions and I was feeling good so I decided to do my favorite hobby: hacking the appliances in Wally's house.

You see I would make it a regular thing to mess with Wally's things like his computer or phone, making it so whenever he turned it on he would be freaked out by a disturbing picture or an obnoxiously loud noise would sound out, scaring him out of his pants. Along with this I also had a camera set up ready when I did this. I soon had enough to make a montage video of him jumping in shock or fright. It was comedy gold.

I had soon bypassed the firewall and security codes again and was currently looking for something new to pull up when my holo-glove went off, signaling someone was calling me. I pull it up to see Batman.

"Robin, report to the zeta tubes, immediately." He ordered, hanging up. _Good to see you too._ I think to myself.

I get up and make my way to the large area of the cave that had several of the teleportation devices. When I get there I see my teammates with their partners standing grim faced with Batman. _Wonder what happened._

As I stop in front of my teacher he begins to speak. "Robin, we have received word that the Light is going to target one of you for interfering in their plan." He stated.

This doesn't surprise me. Villains tend to hold grudges. "Okay, so do we know who it is they're targeting?"

They all look at me with sad expressions. "It's you Rob." Wally tells me.

That surprises me. "But why? I'm not even the strongest on the team. Why would they target me?"

"For that exact reason Robin. They see you as an easy target since you are the smallest and assume the most vulnerable. They see it as a chance to throw us off." Batman explains.

As the logic hits me, another question pops in my mind. "What about Artemis? She's just as human as I am."

Green arrow answers me. "We believe that the assassin, Cheshire, may have protested to it, but it isn't confirmed."

I nod, remembering they are sisters and sibling bonds may still exist between the two. "So what are we going to do about it?" I wonder curiously.

That is when Batman told me something that stopped my heart for a second. "I am suspending you from the Team and being Robin."

I recoil at his words. "W-what?"

Then the last word stops my heart completely. "Permanently."

That makes me pale. "What do you mean permanently?!" I yell at him.

He keeps up his unemotional façade. "I mean I have realized that it is too dangerous for you as a hero. Villains will always target you not only to get to me, but all of us, and I will not take the chance." He told me.

I am shocked as I look to each of my teammates as they can't even have the decency to look at me. "Did, you guys agree with this?" I question them.

Aqualad steps forward. "Robin…it is for the best-"

"Don't give me that crap!" I scream at them as a couple of them flinch. "I am just as good as any of you at fighting! I can protect myself!"

Batman cuts in at this point. "Robin, the decision is final. Go get your things. We will leave in one hour." He demanded. As I storm off to my room, I can hear Bruce mutter "He'll understand what we did was right." _That's what you think._

As soon as I reach my room I go in and lock the door. Then I undo the sealing on the vent in my room. I quickly crawl in and start making my way silently through the tunnels. I head towards the zeta tubes, hoping that nobody is there anymore. I soon reach the room and am happy to see nobody until one of them powers up. I am about to curse until I hear the computer say _Red Arrow, B-06._ I hesitate as I think of whether or not to reveal myself.

I decide on the former and undo the vent and drop down just as Red Arrow steps into the cave. He isn't very surprised by my sudden appearance as he is used to it.

"Hey Rob, how's it going?" He asks. _He must not know._ After a quick debate in my head I tell him what happened and he looked a bit angry. "What the hell, didn't those guys learn anything after treating us like sidekicks, now they're treating you like a child." I smile as I hear him agree with me. He sighs before looking at me. "So whatcha going to do?"

"Run like hell." I say with the straightest face I can before grinning as he does the same. "See you round Roy."

"Bye Robin. Be sure to send me a post card." He calls after me as the zeta tube announces my departure from the cave. _Uh-oh, I'll have to make sure nobody follows me through._ I think as I am teleported to my new destination.

 _Flashback ends_

After I got through I hacked the tube controls and locked them so nobody could get through this one. Once that was done I checked where I was. Apparently I was in San Francisco. I went to one of the stored motorcycles that were meant for emergency use and removed the tracking device before I sped my way out of there.

I came up on Jump city after a few hours and stopped since the bike ran out of gas. I ditched it and began prowling the streets. Call it a habit from hanging with Batman. I soon found a robber and took care of him before things got crazy and I met my team one by one, along with Marcus. We stopped the Gordanians and decided to set up camp at the island.

Then years went by, we faced off with Deathstroke, or as he announced himself to us, Slade, multiple times. He blackmailed me into joining him with the safety of the team and Marcus before I realized that was what the league and team tried to do. They tried to keep me safe despite it hurting me. I would not hurt my team anymore, or Marcus. I turned against him and we won for that day.

Then Terra came along and everyone seemed to like her okay except Raven who was suspicious of her(Marcus still thinks she was at least a little jealous because of a crush on Beast boy). She ended up being right as Terra turned on us before she repented in the end, bringing down a cave to destroy Slade.

Then Brother Blood came in as the new Headmaster of the H.I.V.E academy. We soon decided to form another branch of titans involving Red Arrow. He decided to take up the Speedy mantle, claiming he sounded like a Green Arrow knock-off, but I knew he missed the suit from nostalgia. He joined with our Aqualad, who is apparently best friends with the original, Bumblebee, a girl from Happy Harbor who developed her own powers. She and Cyborg apparently knew Connor and Megan, but I haven't told them their identities yet. And finally Más y Menos, a pair of Guatemalan speedsters.

But soon after they are formed Brother Blood takes control of them and has trapped the titans and Marcus is oblivious back at the original tower. But luckily Cyborg is able to hack into Blood when the creep tries to figure out how Cy resisted his control when he links to close to his systems. Blood is then overpowered and defeated.

It is peaceful for now. Nobody so far is attempting to take over the world or attack us. Just a few minor things like the three H.I.V.E students a couple days ago.

My train of thought is stopped as I reach the roof. Time to talk to Marcus.

End chapter

 **And that's a wrap. Now I know that is a bit of a cliffy but I need to know a few things, like:**

 **I need a name for a 'powerless' superhero. I tried to think of one for Marcus but every one I thought of was either stupid or used. So help please?**

 **There is a poll on my profile for which one Robin should be with, Zatanna or Starfire? You choose.**

 **Finally I need some suggestions for Marcus' pairing. Remember he is a fatherly figure so no teenage super heroines. There are tons of options so please review choices. It can be anyone from Catwoman, to Wonder woman, to Vixen, to anyone I can't even think of, etc.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading now please review. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First attempt

**Welcome to another chapter. Now, I'm sure you are curious as to the results of Robin's pairing. The end result is Starfire, which isn't very surprising.**

 **Now so far we have Catwoman, Wonderwoman, and Black Canary suggested for Marcus' pairing, but I would like at least one more choice for the poll. So please put that in the reviews.**

 **Now read on if you wish.**

Chapter 2

 **Robin's POV**

As I make my way onto the roof, I see Marcus laying down at the edge, letting his feet dangle over. He looked as if he was sleeping but I knew better than that. He had dark brown hair he kept in a crew cut and he was dressed in a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just before his elbows. He had blue jeans on and I'm sure if I could see his feet he would have boots on.

I shake my head as I approach him. "I still don't get how you don't stay in uniform when in the tower. Anybody could recognize you and connect the dots to your other identity." I tell him.

Without opening his eyes he smiles. "As I have told you before, I don't care. I have nothing to hide as I have no connections to the outside world." He said.

"Then why do you wear a costume with a mask." I ask him, curious.

He shrugs from his place on the ground. "Reporters." That made sense. It really wasn't fun after battles when people much like Gordon Godfrey try to approach you for 'interviews' when really they wanted to twist your words to make you look bad. "Besides, you guys often handle criminal activity on your own. You only ever require me to show up when there is an emergency." He says.

He wasn't wrong. We could often handle stuff on our own and we preferred it that way. But there are sometimes when we needed his help. Like with Slade or Brother Blood or other stuff that affected the titan's wellbeing.

"And even if you did need me more often, city courthouse already knows about me and people there could probably connect the dots." He explained, sitting up.

I settled myself next to him, looking at the setting sun. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I admitted.

I could tell he was looking at me now. "Okay, what's wrong Robin?" He asked.

How does he do that? Any time there is something wrong with someone he can always tell. Then again Beast boy and Starfire aren't that good at hiding things. But he also knew when something was wrong with Raven or Cyborg. And even me.

"What do you mean?" I say acting oblivious. Despite the amount of trust I hold in him, I haven't told him either about what happened.

He gave me a look that basically said 'Nice try'. "Every year today, you get depressed and won't tell anyone why. Nobody gets it since you should be happy. Today is the day the team was formed, remember?" He elaborates.

"Technically, we formed tomorrow. Today was our first mission." I correct him, but I knew what he meant. But I didn't recognize today as that. I saw it as the day I had to leave my first team.

He just rolls his eyes at me. "And the day you all met." He countered. "So are you going to tell me or not?" He asked seriously.

I stay silent, not looking at him. I wanted to tell him and the others but it was still too much. I hear him sigh. "Fine, but things are going to be different today." He said.

I look at him, curious as to what he meant. He grins. "You and the others are going out to celebrate. And you're going to like it." He told me confidently. I was about to protest but he interrupted me. "And you don't have a say in the matter." He said, looking at me, daring me to challenge his statement.

I look at him for a second before I sigh myself. I suppose I should stop moping around and move on. Not like things will change themselves. "Okay, I'll go." I mutter.

He claps. "Good, go get ready. You and the others are going out to dinner tonight and I have to get some holo-rings for you to wear." He says, standing up.

I look at him confused. "Aren't you coming?" I ask confused.

He frowns. "Sadly, no. There were some papers sent from the courthouse. Apparently I have to renew a few things and sign some papers. But don't worry; I'll celebrate with you all tomorrow." He explains, his tone getting happier again near the end. He then heads to the elevator as I follow him to get ready.

Timeskip

 **Nobody's POV**

Things inside the bioship were tense.

Nobody spoke as everyone was trying to put together their words as to what they would say to Robin. Of course they would apologize but it isn't as simple as saying 'I'm sorry'. They would need more than that. The problem is, all of them were drawing a blank as to what exactly they would say. What could you say to someone you hurt so badly?

As they mulled this over, they soon arrived in Jump city. In the distance they saw the 'T' shaped tower where the heroes resided. Miss Martian silently landed the ship on the roof as everyone didn't wait to get to out of their seats and try to rush out of the ship. But blocking their way was one Batman.

Everyone waited for him to move but instead he spoke. "Everyone be aware, Robin will most likely be hostile towards us. Don't provoke him and don't try and approach him unless you know he won't run." He ordered. Everyone nodded, seeing Robin could very easily get away again before they could even react.

As the door to the ship opened and everyone was lead out by the Dark Knight, they were surprised to see a man standing in front of them. And he did not look happy.

 **Marcus' POV**

I glare out at the opposing heroes, knowing what they did to Robin.

I know what you're going to say and I was just acting earlier. I have known about Robin's past ever since the first sighting of Red X. When he was acting weirdly I decided to snoop a little bit into his past(Don't give me that look. I care very much about my children.).

I didn't expect to find what I did.

I mean everyone knows he used to be Batman's sidekick, but nobody knew why he left. Nobody knew it was because he tried to strip him of his identity.

That and other things is what I found in the League's database. Luckily I learned a few things from Robin and Cyborg about hacking or else they would've found him sooner because of me. I stayed away from the heroes secret identities since I didn't want to intrude but I kept a note of where I could find them in case they tried anything with Robin.

Back to the present, I was sitting in my office, doing the papers the city sent(There is honestly too much paperwork in the world.) when the towers alarm went off, alerting me to a camouflaged aircraft entering the city. It was rapidly approaching the tower so I suited up and headed for the roof. I wasn't about to bother my kids when they were having a celebration so I would handle this one.

A quick rundown on my hero suit. It consisted of a black shirt and pants that had body armor in them. I had gloves that had gold colored set of scales printed on the back of the hands. The same was on the chest of the costume. Like Robin I had a utility belt filled with my own tools and gadgets and had my own bo-staff(Of course I did, who do you think taught him to use his?). And to cover my face I had a domino mask but this one extended down to cover a bit more of my face.

As I watched the ship approach I noticed it was from the files I saw in the League's computers. I put on my best glare, which wasn't very difficult, and focused my gaze on the heroes exiting the ship. They looked at me with a mix of curiosity and caution.

We stood there for a while, not making a move. At last Superman was the one to step forward. "Excuse me, but may we ask who you are?"

I keep my gaze on him, I answer. "I am Libra, official parental guardian of the Teen Titans. Now may I ask what the Justice League and their…" I pause, trying to think of the correct term for them, knowing they weren't fond of the name 'sidekicks'. "…apprentices are doing here?" I say, coming up with a name.

Before Superman could speak again, Kid flash spoke up. "Parental guardian?" He exclaimed in confusion as a couple others also cocked their heads confused.

I roll my eyes behind the mask. "Yeah. What, did you think the city would just let five teenagers live alone in the same building? This isn't a cartoon show kid." I tell him(A/N *wink* *wink*).

I imagine he is blushing under that mask of his as Superman speaks once more. "We are actually here to talk with-"

"Robin. Yeah I guessed. But I'm curious as to what you want with him since as I heard, his last encounter with you all wasn't a pleasant one." I interrupt and glare harder at them.

A few flinch, whether at the glare or what I said, I am not sure. Then Superman begins talking again.

"We wanted to apologize to him. Could we come in?" He asks in the same polite tone he has been using.

I just look at them for a second before answering. "No." At my word I see the younger speedster tense up. As he rushes forward my arm shoots out. I catch him as he tries to slip past me and shove him back to his mentor.

The rest ready themselves for a fight but I just cross my arms. "You can't come in because he isn't home right now."

A look of realization comes over a few of their faces and they relax.

"Where is he then?" Kid Flash asks, slightly miffed he was caught.

"Out celebrating with the other Titans." I tell them in a 'duh' tone.

This causes a bit of confusion. "Celebrating what exactly?" Green Arrow asks.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe if you had done a little research into Robin before you came you would have known three years ago today was the first time the Titans met and saved the city. And the world under certain terms." I explain, stunning them with my last sentence. Except the Batman who during all of this maintained a blank face other than a glare I could feel through that mask of his.

They soon recovered and Superman asked, "Do you have any idea when he'll be back then?"

I laugh, surprising them. "If any luck, no. He said he would be back by ten thirty, but I'm hoping he loosens up for once. Every year today he mopes around and I have finally gotten him to go out. Hopefully being around his teammates will help him relax." I tell them, smiling slightly.

I could see a couple sadden at my words, realizing they are why he was so sad.

"Well could we stay until he returns?" A green girl I recognize as Miss Martian asks in a hopeful tone.

I frown. "Honestly, I don't think that is the best idea."

"And why is that?" A slightly angry Superboy asks.

I sigh. "Well I'm sure that if Batman were thinking straight about this, he would point out that if Robin saw any of you in person, he would run before you could get two words out." I tell them monotonously.

A look of realization and guilt spread across their faces.

"But I'll tell you what."

They snap their heads to look at me. "I'll help you a little bit." They gain looks of curiosity at this. "I'll at least make sure he stays calm and doesn't run off at the first time he sees you. But it is up to you to apologize to him." I explain.

They nod as a couple send grateful looks to me, but I just turn around. "Come back tomorrow around noon. That should be enough time to convince him." I say entering the elevator, effectively ending the conversation.

Tomorrow would be an eventful day indeed.

End chapter

 **And that is another chapter done and gone. I look forward to the reviews and how you all will react to the next chapter.**

 **See ya later. Wade98**


	3. Chapter 3: The morning after

**Hello, long time no see DC fans. I am sorry for the long time since** **the last chapter. I have just been having troubles writing since I have been rather busy with school work and have only recently been able to write more. Plus I will admit I have had a certain type of writers block. I mean I knew what I wanted to write, I just had difficulty getting it typed down.**

 **And after the long absence, I have a small request. I want to find a different name for the story. Robin is found just seems a little too literal for me. So I am open to suggestions.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3

 **Robin's POV**

Okay, I have to admit it. I kind of enjoyed our night out.

Sure, there were a few problems since Beast boy kept bugging Raven and she almost used her powers to launch him across the room a couple times. But all in all, it was fun. We ate and Cyborg and Beast boy got me to laugh, which was a good thing to do for a change.

Starfire also seemed happy. She kept smiling in my direction and she looked ecstatic when I laughed. I knew she liked me and I of course liked her too. But that has always been a difficult thing for me to admit to her. I didn't want to get too connected to anyone. I didn't want to be hurt like with the Team again. Eventually I'll be able to trust them enough again, but right now I just need time.

I walk into the main room to see something that looked awesome.

Marcus was cooking breakfast.

You see one thing that was agreed on in the tower is that Marcus could not cook anything. Except breakfast. Anything other than things breakfast related either turned into an indoor fire or looked as if it never made it into the oven. It was weird. But with breakfast he could make everything from pancakes to eggs to Beast boy's tofu and it was delicious.

Everyone was already sat at the table across from the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast boy were practically drooling over their plates. Raven was reading one of her books. And Starfire was playing with Silkie.

It looked like Marcus was almost done with the food so I sat down. I barely fazed any of them when I did except Starfire who smiled her sweet smile.

Dad brought over a serving tray filled with food. "Alright, sausage, eggs, and mustard mixed together for Star," He said, placing a bowl filled to the brim with a yellow concoction with brown bits of sausage in front of her. "the breakfast sandwich packed with bacon, sausage, ham, and eggs in between two pieces of toast for Cyborg," A larger than life sandwich was placed in front of my half drooling team mate. "the spicy tofu scramble with a side of hash browns for BB," A plate of vegetarian food was placed in front of Beast boy. "egg whites and toast with jam for Raven," The simple plate was placed in front of Raven who still read her book. "and finally for the oddly late leader, pancakes and bacon with a small side of hash browns." He finished up, placing my favorite meal he cooks in front of me.

He put up the tray and grabbed his plate of waffles and eggs, bringing them to the table as we all began eating. Well most of us were eating. Cyborg and Beast boy were inhaling their food. We all soon finished, each of us putting our dishes in the sink in the kitchen. Before any of us could go to our daily duties though Marcus stopped us.

"Just a second guys. I have an announcement. Could you all please go sit on the couch?" He deadpans. We all went over to the living room area. He walks over and stands in front of us. "Alright, so I have some big news. We are going to be having visitors."

A few looked surprised at this but easily recover. "Is it Titans East?" Cyborg asks, a little hopefully. He obviously missed the newest team of heroes.

"Unfortunately, no. I would honestly prefer it was them. The visitors however are…" He pauses, glancing at me, almost nervously. Before I could question it, he then says one of the scariest things I have ever heard. "…the Justice League and their partners." He finishes the horrifying sentence.

While the others were shocked and awed by this, I jumped up in attempt to begin my escape but Marcus stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I try to shake him off but he has a vice grip on me.

"Robin, we need to talk." He says, his face not showing any emotion but his eyes looking sorry.

I look at him confused. _Why does he need to talk to me? He doesn't even know about what happ…oh I am an idiot. He knew the whole time!_ I think to myself. Although I feel betrayed again, I decide to let him explain himself since I really don't want to leave him or any of the Titans.

"Fine." I reply.

He nods and turns to the other confused Titans. "We'll be right back." He says, pulling me over to the door. We walked and walked until we reached the gym in the tower which was of course empty.

He lets go of my shoulder, sitting on the bench in there for anyone taking a break. I stayed standing up.

We stay like that for a few seconds before he speaks. "First off Robin I want you to know I am not going to force you to do anything. It is your choice if you want to see your former team." He begins. I feel a little better at that. But only a little as I still feel betrayed. "Second, I want you to know that I still care for you very much as I will do my best to help and protect you, as well as the others. That includes looking into your past to see what is wrong. But you don't have to worry about your secret identity, I didn't look at that, nor any of the other heroes. Now, I am sure you have several questions so go ahead. Ask away." He finishes.

I stand there for a few moments, thinking of what I should ask first before coming to my first question. "How did you find out?" I asked, knowing there aren't very many ways he could've learned about it. Unless he has been a telepath all along. But I doubt that since then he would've known I was Red X when I went undercover.

"I might have used the skills you and Cyborg taught me to hack the Justice League's database. It wasn't a very pleasant sight to watch." He says frowning. He must've watched the security cameras.

"Are there any other secrets you need to tell me about this before we move on to the League coming here?" I said, giving him a glare that said ' _don't lie to me'_. He seemed to think before answering.

"No, that is pretty much it on terms of your past and the, er, 'incident'." He seemed to reply truthfully.

I nod. "Okay then. Now, what happened and why is the Justice League coming here?" I half ask, half shout.

He once again frowns. "Last night the league and their students showed up in what I believe was the bioship. They said they wanted to apologize but I'm betting they were also going to attempt to convince you to come back." He began explaining. _Probably not wrong._ I think to myself. "I told them they couldn't come in. The little speedster didn't like that and tried to run past me but I stopped before explaining you weren't home. I warned them you would run at first sight of them. They saw reason and seemed ready to leave but…" He stopped.

"But what?" I ask, though I can see where this is going immediately.

He sighs. "I told them I would at least try to convince you to see them once. Of course I will leave that up to you. But I think you should hear them out so you can put this behind you and move on." He admits.

I stand there for a few moments, thinking over what he said before I respond. "So I don't have to see them if I don't want to?"

"No, you don't. But I think you will." He says.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because I know you Robin" He said, a fatherly smile on his face.

 _Smartass._ I think to myself. But the thing is he was right. As much as I never wanted to see them again, I also wanted to be able to forget this and be happy with my new team.

"Fine, I'll see them." I answer him. "But if even one of them tries to take me by force-"

"Then you'll have me and the rest of the titans there, ready to stop them." He cuts me off. I relax a little before nodding okay. "Alright then, why don't you and the others go get ready while I tidy the tower up a little bit. The league should be here at noon. Let's hurry!"

Timeskip

 **Nobody's POV**

The hours flew by as the titans and their guardian prepared for the Justice League's arrival. Before long it was mere minutes until noon. They were all stood on the roof of the tower, waiting patiently(except Beast Boy who looked ready to bounce out of his shoes at the thought of meeting some of the greatest heroes known to man.) Besides Marcus, they were all in uniform. Robin asked why he still didn't wear his disguise which he got the response 'You really don't think Batman researched me?'.

At 11:59 they saw something on the horizon. The red aircraft that was the bioship was back. It came in quickly, slowing down only to land. A few seconds after it hit the ground the hatch opened up. The Team filed out, soon followed by the members of the Justice League.

Each set of heroes stood apart for awhile, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Marcus said something. "Welcome to Titan's Tower. I am Marcus Wright, a.k.a Libra, legal guardian of the Teen Titans, as you know since we met last night. I will let the Titans introduce themselves." He said, shocking a few that he openly told them both of his identities.

Starfire flew forward. "Greetings League of Justice, it is wonderful to meet you. I am Starfire, welcome to our home." She said. This caused some raised eyebrows among the League and their apprentices. Meanwhile, Marcus just smiled at their bemused expressions.

Beast Boy was next. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy and it's an honor to meet all of you. You're all just so cool!" He said, looking in awe at them. A few of the Leaguers smiled good naturedly to him while Miss Martian looked curious as to why he seemed familiar.

Cyborg stepped up. "Hey, I'm Cyborg. It's great to meet you all-" He stops when he sees Superboy. "Connor?"

This causes many of the opposing heroes to tense. "How do you know my name?" The kryptonian clone asks, looking ready to attack.

"It's me, Victor Stone." He says.

Superboy looks stunned. "Impossible, Victor is-"

"Wait, I know what's wrong here." Marcus says, going inside for a second and returning with a holo-ring He tosses it to Cyborg, who seems to phase into a full human after putting it on.

Both Superboy and Miss Martian's jaws drop. "Victor, how did you-"

"There'll be time for stories later." Batman said, even though he was also curious as to the Titans' history.

Raven decided to take that as her cue to go up. "Hello, I'm Raven." Everyone waited for more, given the previous introductions. But that was it. She hovered back.

Finally everyone's eyes fell back to Robin.

But he didn't do anything. He didn't open his mouth or move an inch to introduce himself. He just stared impassively at his former friends as they did the same. After awhile Marcus decided to interrupt the unofficial stare down between both sides.

"And as you all already know Robin, the leader and co-founder of the Teen Titans alongside each of the others. Now that you know all of us and we basically know all of you, why don't we go inside to talk. Last thing we need is for some news helicopter to come flying over and announcing to the world the Justice League is gathered in Jump City." Everyone agreed, knowing many of the heroes had enemies that would take the rare chance to cause trouble.

Well this should be a wonderful conversation.

Linebreak

After a few trips down in the elevator, all of the heroes gathered in the Titan's living area. For the longest time everyone was just stood or sat around the room, waiting.

Finally, as usual, Beast Boy broke the uneasy silence. "So, no offense, but why are you all here? Do you need our help fighting a villain? Or are you here to recruit us? That would be awesome!" The changeling fires off quickly, making the visitors heads spin.

Before Beast Boy could continue asking questions, Marcus cut him off. "Beast Boy? I think they're here to talk to Robin. Besides, from what I know the League has a strict age limit."

"Oh" Beast Boy says, blushing and sitting back on the couch slightly embarrassed.

Starfire spoke up next. "Why do you need to talk to Robin?" She asked in a curious and innocent manner.

This caused an awkward moment in the room as the League and their young counterparts were all too shamed to voice their reason.

Lucky for them, they were saved an explanation by the alarms going off. It caused almost everyone to jump in surprise, readying their respective weapons. Marcus checked the computer and rolled his eyes. "It's Dr. Light. He's robbing the bank." He tells everyone. Raven let out a sigh of exasperation.

Robin stood up, glad to have a reason to leave. "Alright, let's-"

"Actually Rob," Marcus interrupts. "why don't you let the rest of the team handle this on their own. Consider it a training exercise."

Robin frowns but agrees, returning to his seat. The titans go off, slightly confused but still ready to prove themselves to the League.

And so the room was left in an awkward silence. Again.

It was soon broke by Kaldur. "Robin, we are immensely sorry for-"

"Let me stop you right there." Robin says standing up. "Before you even begin to apologize or anything like that, let me set one thing straight between us. I will not return to the Team, _**period**_. I have my own team to lead now and absolutely refuse to leave them just to return to the people who betrayed me. Got it?"

This caused heartbroken looks among almost all the visitor's faces. Except one.

Batman stepped forward. "Robin-"

"Don't even start!" The boy wonder yells at his former mentor. A few flinch at his outburst. "You can't tell me what to do Bats, cause as if you didn't already notice, you're not my dad anymore. And even if you were my guardian by law, I would never listen to you again after what you did!"

Robin then stormed out, leaving the room in a wide-eyed shock. Everyone's eyes were split between looking at the door Robin exited from and the seemingly frozen Batman who still showed no expression. But one common thought ran through each of their minds. _What had they done to Robin?_

Marcus then got up, drawing everyone's attention. "I'll go and calm him down. I wouldn't have expected him to just sit and listen to you on the first go, no matter what. He has bottled up his emotions for a long time since it happened. I'll be right back." He said, leaving to confront the extremely pissed off leader of the Titans.

End chapter

 **Alright, now I know you're going to be mad that I left this at a cliffhanger but I can't continue just yet because I now need answers. As soon as this goes up the poll for Marcus' pairing will be going up as well on my profile. The selections are the same as last time. Catwoman, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary.**

 **Now I will inform you that if Canary or Wonder Woman are chosen they will basically the same type of story pairing. But Catwoman's pairing will be unique in comparison. Both are very good story paths and I honestly can't decide so that's why I'm leaving it up to the poll.**

 **The poll will be open until Sunday night so get your votes in.**

 **And that's pretty much it. So vote and submit story names please and as always, review!**

 **See ya round,**

 **Wade98**


	4. Chapter 4: Talking and KF's stupidity

**Hello again DC comic fans.**

 **Now I have some news. Now the poll I announced in the last chapter is finished and the winner is Catwoman. And honestly, when I think about it, it fits the story better since she is more connected to Batman and Robin than Canary. Canary is more connected to the Team as a whole. And while I agree Green Arrow can be a bit of a prick at times, thank you for pointing that out Kunneg Andris, I'm sorry but he will still be with Black Canary. Besides, she is what keeps him in line. And apologies to the others who wanted the Canary and Marcus pairing.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **Robin's POV**

I can't believe him!

I am currently in the gym, attacking the punching bag with everything I have. I can't believe he was going to try and tell me what to do. Others may have thought I was too soon to jump to conclusions, but I lived with Batman long enough to know what he is about to do.

As I threw another punch, my fist broke through the bag. Now this would be impressive if it weren't for the fact that the bag was rather old and the material very worn down. But even so, it made me pause in surprise.

When I do pause I hear a voice come from the entrance. "Geez, what did he ever do to you?" I turn to see Marcus standing there, an eyebrow raised. "You okay Rob?" He asks, concern seeping into his voice.

"No, I'm not. He thinks that just because he found me again he can tell me what to do. And no, I'm not jumping to conclusions. I've known Batman long en-" I began before getting cut off.

"I wasn't going to say that." He said. "I was going to say you need to cool down and you need a better opponent to vent your anger on than the bag." He walked over to the area set aside for fighting and got into a ready stance. I probably would've smiled if I wasn't still pissed. I liked sparring with Marcus. He actually challenged me while training. He would joke and sometimes he would even go all out while fighting(Admittedly, I still have a lot of training left to do.).

I walked over and got into a ready stance. As usual, I made the first move, throwing a punch to his mid section. He dodged and we began. We would strike at each other swiftly and strongly. A few times we each got a punch or a kick in on the other, but not often. As we kept going I focused more and more on the fight, no longer as angry as before.

We went on for about fifteen minutes before it had to end. I was going for a roundhouse kick in an attempt to throw him off balance. But things didn't go that way. He instead caught my leg. As my eyes widened he used the advantage he had to flip me over, me landing on my stomach. Before I could even try to get back up he had me pinned with an arm twisted behind my back.

I struggled for a way out but saw there was none. "Okay, fine. You win." I admit defeat. He releases me, letting me get up. I turn to him to see a look of concern on his face.

"Robin, eventually we will have to go back in there. So, are you ready to go try again or do you want to go on for a few more rounds?" He asks, a certain kind of fatherly in his face. This made me happy. I have to say, though I've never admitted it out loud, I started to look up to Marcus in the time he has looked after us. He did his best to be a good parent to the Titans. Despite him going behind my back, he only did it because he cared.

I think for a second before nodding to him. He seems to relax at this. "Alright. But can you do me a favor? Please try to hear them out this time and don't storm off. The sooner this is over with the sooner we can go back to our normal lives. And the awkward silence in there is unbearable." He pleads.

"I'll do my best, but no promises." I say.

With that, we head back to the living room. As we did, I try to think of things to keep myself calm.

This will be a long day.

Linebreak

 **Nobody's POV**

As Robin and Marcus were training, the League and their apprentices were talking about what had just happened.

"God, how are we going to do this? He is so mad that he won't even listen to us for two seconds!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Then again, who can blame him after what we tried to do."

This sent a somber mood around the room. But none was more depressed than the Dark Knight in the corner. The words his former son said had cut through him like knife. The fact he had hurt him so much was unbelievable.

Aqualad was the one to break them out of their mood. "We must not give up. Whether he will listen or not we must still do our best to make it up to him. He deserves that much." He said. The others nod in agreement.

"Well said Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman praised his pupil. Aqualad simply nodded.

Not long after the doors to the main room opened up to reveal Robin and Marcus returning. All eyes were on them as they went and sat on the couch as they did before. For awhile there was nothing but silence. It was quite deafening as everyone seemed to be waiting for another to say something.

Surprisingly, the one to speak up was Robin. "So how did you find me?" He asked, his face and voice void of emotion.

Superman responded. "A friend of mine had actually told me about a group of heroes protecting a city. I looked into it and found you by accident."

Robin frowned at that. "So after all this time and work I put into hiding whatever news or anything from the League's computers, you find me by a pure fluke." Robin said slowly. "That is just wrong on so many levels."

This caused Marcus to chuckle. "Can't control everything Robin." He said simply. Robin sighs at this.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Marcus says understandingly. The rest of the heroes looked back and forth between the two. They weren't quite sure what to make of the relationship between the two, or if they liked it.

As before, a silence pervaded the room. But this time it was broken by Kid Flash.

"Rob, we're sorry for what we tried to do. It was so stupid of us to just go along with the decision." He says sincerely.

"Yeah, it's just we were so worried for your safety we forgot that you are a hero and it's part of your job to handle villains. And it has been your job for longer than any of us." M'gaan said.

"We also forgot just how well you kept up with everyone during the missions, even against super-powered enemies. Hell, you and I had to face Red Torpedo and Inferno together and you had the idea for how to take them down. All I really did was shoot an arrow to activate the thing." Artemis said.

"Now we will understand if you wish to stay here with your new team." That caused a flinch or two among the younger heroes. "But we hope you will at the very least forgive us." Aqualad finishes for everyone.

Robin kept his eyes down, thinking for a moment. The League and the Team waited in trepidation of what he would answer. Then he spoke.

"It isn't that simple. I am not going to lie to you. I wish things could be normal between us again and I'm also not going to say there isn't a chance for it to. But it is going to take a lot more than just an apology. It is going to take a lot of time." The boy wonder says.

"We will totally take the time to make it up to you." Kid Flash said. The rest of the heroes nod to this.

Robin looks around at them, making sure they were all being sincere. "Then…I guess I can give you a chance." He said slowly.

This caused many of the heroes' faces to brighten. Kid Flash was shaking violently from a combination of his happiness and his powers.

Once he was calmed down, Marcus spoke up. "Alright, now that that is more or less settled, where do we go from here?"

This caused everyone to stop and think for a second. Where would they go from this?

M'gann seemed to have an idea. "Well what if we stay over for the weekend and spend some time together?" She suggested.

This raised some thoughts of protest from both sides. Robin thought that this would be a bit of rush into things. Meanwhile a few of the League members present didn't like the idea since they still didn't know much about the man named Marcus Wright.

But before either side could say a thing, another voice spoke up. "That would be _awesome!_ " Everyone's heads turned to the door to see the rest of the Teen Titans standing there. Beast Boy was jumping up and down in excitement. "We would love to have you guys here! Right guys?"

Cyborg and Starfire seemed to be ecstatic at the idea as well while Raven seemed indifferent to it.

This caused everyone to look at Robin for confirmation. He seemed to be thinking of a way out of this but saw none. He sighed. "I guess you guys can stay for the weekend." He submitted.

Everyone's reactions varied from happiness to worry. Meanwhile Robin's and Marcus' thoughts ran along the same line.

 _Well this weekend is going to be hell/interesting._ Take a guess on who thought what.

TimeSkip

 **Robin's POV**

Well after agreeing to my old team staying, the League thought it would be safe for a few of them to stay with them. So after a bit of negotiation, it was decided. Black Canary, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and (To my absolute pleasure) Batman would stay. Everyone else would go back to keep an eye on things in both their own cities and others.

Marcus, the Titans, and I took the new guests on a quick tour of things like the training room, bathrooms, where they would stay, etc. By the time we were done it was about dinnertime.

We currently sat in the living room area, trying to decide on what to do for dinner. When Miss Martian innocently asked why Marcus didn't want to cook he plainly explained his inability to cook anything but breakfast.

Kid Flash didn't seem to believe him. "Really? Prove it."

Marcus shrugged. "Okay, but you'll be the taste tester. Cyborg, would you mind helping me show them?" He nodded and followed our guardian to the kitchen area.

 _This should be good._ I thought to myself.

Marcus opened the freezer and pulled out our usual simple snacks. Hot Pockets. He grabbed two and gave one to Cyborg. "You cook one first." Cyborg nodded and did so for the usual cooking time. After it was done he handed it to Kid Flash. Wally took a bite to test it at first, then sucked it in like the vacuum he is. This surprised the Titans at how quickly he ate it. I was used to his eating habits though.

KF raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. "It was pretty good. Nothing wrong with it."

"That's because I didn't cook it." He says, putting his in the microwave. He did exactly what Cyborg did. When it was done he handed it over to Kid Flash. Wally, the overconfident fool he is, took a bite without a second thought.

Before he could even start chewing his smile disappeared and was replaced with confusion and disgust. He dropped the Hot Pocket and ran to the trash can, doing his best to spit out the food. It shocked almost everyone. They looked to the dropped piece of food to see bits of it frozen on the inside.

The Team and League members present looked to Marcus in confusion. He answered the unasked question. "Don't ask me how because I still don't know why or how it happens. Now, why don't I order Chinese?" He suggests. Everyone nods quickly as he grins. He grabs the phone as he walks out of the room.

We sat in silence for a moment when M'gann burst out. "Hello Megan!" She said, looking at Beast Boy. "Garfield, is that you?"

This caused open mouths amongst the Team and confusion in everyone else. I, however, already knew.

"How do you know my name?" He asks. Now everyone was confused. The Team wondered how he could've forgotten meeting a bunch of heroes'.

I decide to step in before things get too confusing. "I believe I should explain." Everyone turned to me. "Beast Boy, we have met before. You have also met the Team. But I think someone has tampered with your memory. At first I thought it might've been someone in the League to keep you safe but they don't seem to know either." I tell him. His face went from one of shock, to confusion, to realization, and finally anger. Then he went blank altogether.

"I think I know who did it, but if you don't mind I would like to keep it to myself." He said, surprising me with his maturity.

The League members and Team seem to want to protest at this but I interject before they can. "Sure thing Beast Boy. Your business is yours to keep." I say, making the League members frown. "Would you at least like for M'gann to give you your memories back?"

He seems to ponder this before nodding. The martian closes her eyes and focuses. Suddenly, Beast Boy gasped, the rush of memories hitting him. Once M'gann opens her eyes he walks over and hugs her, surprising the alien.

"Thank you for what you did. Thank you all for helping my mom and I." He said. She smiled and hugged him back. When they finished they began talking. Not long after Marcus came back in.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." He said.

Wait, what?

"What do you mean you'll be back?" I ask.

"I mean that the Chinese place is short handed and can't deliver tonight so I'm going to pick it up." He says, putting on his jacket.

"Okay, but I can go get it." I say.

"No, I'll do it. It won't be that long." He says, giving me a look that says ' _You have to talk to them sometime.'_

I slump and nod. He then heads out the door, leaving me with my old Team and family.

Oh boy.

End chapter.

 **Now I know that is a bit of a cliffhanger, but it will all be worth it once I get the next chapter out.**

 **Until next time, Wade98.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Catwoman and Speedy

**Hello fanfiction readers.**

 **I realize it has been a while since my last update and I am sorry. I have no excuse except for schoolwork. Anyways, I am glad to say happy birthday to SparkleSeas as they asked for me to update today on their birthday. So here it is. Also, how many times have you heard someone make a Star Wars joke about May the Fourth?**

 **Anyways, happy birthday and read on.**

Chapter 5

 **Robin's POV**

Soon after Marcus left Beast Boy and M'gann continued their conversation. Slowly, but surely, others began to join their talking as well. The only other people that didn't talk, aside from me, were Batman, Superboy, and Raven.

As they talked animatedly, I kept my ears open in case any of the Team or the League asked inappropriate questions. I didn't need them investigating my team like they were damn criminals. I wouldn't put it past Batman to do that. The others I wasn't sure of.

As I was still focused on the conversation, I didn't notice the person who sat next to me and wasn't talking with everyone else. I only noticed when she spoke up. "Hey Robin."

I turned to see Zatanna sitting there, an uncomfortable smile on her face. "So, any reason you're so quiet?" She asked.

I take a moment to answer. "Just monitoring the conversations. I want to make sure that nobody asks any questions that don't need answers." I said.

"You mean about their other identities?" She asks.

"That is one of the things that need avoiding." I answer vaguely. Zatanna seems confused by this, but doesn't push for an explanation.

After the incident happened, I had mixed feelings towards everyone, but none more than Zatanna. This was understandable since she was not only my girlfriend, but my first girlfriend. And even though we were only together a short time, I enjoyed it so much. And when she betrayed me as well, my heart broke. I never wanted to see her again. But for some reason my love for her was still there. I was so conflicted and to this day I still am. Adding Starfire to the mix just screwed me.

Her voice cut through my thoughts again. "So how has the past few years gone for you, aside from crime fighting?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. A few problems here and there with villains but not much else." I answer, playing down the events with Slade and Brother Blood.

Before she could ask any more questions, the big screen lit up, showing the phone logo that showed someone calling. That is when I remembered what day it was. It was time for the monthly report Titans East did. And the one that usually did them was-Oh shit.

Before I could get to the computer, Cyborg was already there. "Must be Titans East for the report." He pushed answer as the screen changed to show none other than Speedy sitting there, shuffling through some papers, not yet noticing the extra people in the room.

"Hey Marcus. Don't worry; I have all the papers this time. Luckily, _somebody_ learned to use a pencil and wrote down their report." He said sarcastically, referring to our Aqualad.

"Sorry Speedy, Marcus isn't here. He went to get takeout. I'll do it for him." Cyborg said, grabbing the papers that were already at the computer station.

"Alright, well to start with, that Adonis guy? Yeah, he recently tried to come and get a super soldier serum that the labs in the city were working on. Don't worry; we stopped him before he could cross the front door. Then-" He was about to continue when Kid Flash spoke up.

"Speedy?" He asked.

The crimson archer froze before looking up at last to see everyone in our living room. We all sat there, no one sure what to do. My team was especially confused by this. Finally, Roy snapped out of his trance and scrambled to hit the end call button, the papers he was holding going flying in the process. As the screen shut off, the League and the Team looked at me with mixed emotions. But all of them were waiting for an explanation.

Damn it Marcus.

 **Marcus' POV**

As I exited the Chinese place I felt a chill go down my spine. Something told me things were not going well at the tower. Well it should be interesting when I get back. I walked back to my bike a couple blocks down. With the amount of people parked at the Chinese place now, it is now no surprise that they were short handed.

Suddenly, I got the familiar feeling I was being watched. I looked around, trying to see if I could locate it, but I couldn't see anything currently. I continued walking when the feeling became stronger. I looked around again, trying to spot anything but still nothing. I started walking again when I heard a sound to my left where an alley was.

I got into a fighting stance, looking in the direction of the alleyway. "Alright, who is there? Red X? Mumbo? Control Freak?" I ask. No answer. "Or am I just a crazy paranoid guy yelling at an alley?" Still no answer. I sigh as I picked up the Chinese food I dropped hastily. I have been doing this way too long.

I take a step forward to my bike, just to have my world flipped upside-down. Once I regain my bearings I see my foot is caught in a rope snare and I am upside-down, not the world.

Before I can start cursing myself, a black form drops down from above. As it stands up and walks forward, I note that it is feminine and is in a skin tight suit. In her seemingly clawed hand was a whip. Moving up to her face I see the lady is wearing a mask with cat-like ears. This looked to be Catwoman.

As she reached me, she circled around. "My my, look at what I caught." She purred.

"Hello Catwoman. May I help you today?" I ask, unsure of why she trapped me like this.

As she comes back around to face me, she smiles. "Yes you can. You see, I have been looking for my little bird for a few years and I haven't been able to find him. His name is Robin. Would you happen to know where I can?" She asks seductively.

"Why not ask Batman?" I ask.

She scowls. "I have. He refused to tell me before. Luckily, I have certain sources that told me he was coming here so I decided to follow." She said, a bit annoyed.

"That is too bad. What makes you think I would know though?" I say, playing dumb.

She looks at me, a movement under her mask showing she raised an eyebrow. "Because I am not stupid." She said.

"Alright, let me rephrase that. What makes you think I will tell you?" I ask.

She then flexed her hand, drawing attention to her claws. "Because I don't believe you're that stupid."

He raised -er, lowered- an eyebrow at that. "I wouldn't say that. You would be surprised how much I would go through to protect him, or any others, from getting hurt."

She frowned. "I never said I wished to hurt him. I honestly want to make sure he is okay." She said.

I looked at her confused and wary. "And why would that be?"

"Because, in the time that I attempted to 'persuade' Batman into joining me, I came to care for Robin. Like a son." She explained, staring into space fondly as if thinking about the boy wonder.

Now I'm no fool. Believe me, in my years alive I had learned to recognize lies and deception. Whether it was Blackfire lying about her reasons for being on Earth or Robin concerning Red X and Slade, I knew better than to believe them. But hearing her say this, she sounded so...sincere. From her voice to her body language, it screamed she was telling the truth.

Even if she was telling the truth though, it's not my place to tell her where Robin is. I really hurt Robin already by inviting the League back for a second chance. I really did not need to test my luck with him by bringing back a possible enemy.

I thought about this for a long time before coming to a decision. "Alright. I have a compromise." I began, getting her attention again. "I can call Robin and talk to him. If he approves it, I will take you to where he is. Okay?"

She didn't hesitate to nod in agreement. I guess her motherly nature was even willing to accept hearing the one she treated as a son. I pulled my communicator out of my pocket, but not without the rest of the contents falling out as I did. I sighed exasperatedly, before calling Robin. It didn't take very long for him to answer as his face popped up on the screen. I noticed not only did he look irritated, but he seemed to be outside if the stars were anything to go by.

"Robin here. What is it Marcus?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well, before I tell you that, how does that streetlight in the background look?" I said, seeing how quick he would get it.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Uh, what do you mean? Did you hit your head?"

"Just tell me how it looks." I said. Catwoman rolled her eyes but I could see the bit of relief she showed in her body language. I seriously doubted she was actually evil at all.

Robin seemed to be frustrated. "Marcus, I really am not in the mood for-" This is when he seemed to notice. "Marcus, why are you upside-down?" He asked suspiciously.

Instead of answering, I simply turned the communicator around for him to see Catwoman. "Hello little bird." She said happily.

"Catwoman!?" He said shocked. "What-but-you-why-h-how?" He managed to get out.

I turned the communicator back around. "Well, apparently it's a big thing when the Dark Knight isn't in Gotham. Who knew?" I joked.

The female cat-burglar, getting rather impatient, swiped my communicator quickly before turning away. "Robin, you had me very worried. Why did you leave?" She asked, sounding genuinely hurt. I decided to work on the rope that held me, slipping my pocket knife out of my other pocket, careful not to drop anything this time. I flipped it open and pulled myself up to start cutting.

I heard Robin sigh. "Well, I guess of all people you should know. Batman tried to retire me from being Robin permanently." This made me pause. Did Robin really just tell her that easily? I was really starting to like this lady. I went back to cutting the rope.

"Why would he do that little bird?" She asked. Robin then gave the short version of the events leading up to his impromptu escape and finding the Titans. During that I had cut my bonds and landed silently on the ground, waiting for them to finish. When he finished, Catwoman frowned. "You still could have contacted me. I was worried sick about you." She said sternly. I was starting to think she actually believed she was his mother. Maybe she was. I'd have to ask.

"That's kind of hard to do when I don't have your number and can't go looking for you since Batman would be able track me down easily if I went there." He argued back. Catwoman simply frowned, knowing this was true.

I decided to cut in there. "Look Robin, the reason I called was because Catwoman wants to come see you. I figured I would check to see if it was okay with you first, considering everyone there already." I explained. Catwoman barely batted an eye to seeing I escaped. I guess it's a regular thing with Batman.

Robin looked as if he was about to object to the idea when he stopped himself. I could practically see the light bulb pop up above him as he surprisingly smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Bring her on over to the tower." He says, a strange look of mischief in his eye. From what I can tell from Robin's past, I think he is actually starting to act like his old self already.

"Alright, see you soon." I said, ending the call. I turned and grabbed the food and the stuff from my pocket off the ground and put my helmet on. I sat on my bike and looked at her. "So, do you have a sort of Catmobile or do you want to ride with me?"

She looked at me amused. "I suppose I do need a ride and you're leading me there anyway. So..." She climbed on the back. I offered her the spare helmet but she politely refused saying she liked to feel the wind. And with that we rode on.

 **Kid Flash's POV**

Speedy.

I just saw Speedy.

 _Speedy._

Not Red Arrow. Speedy.

Normally, I would have been happy to see him, especially since we also convinced Robin to give us a chance. He even wore the Speedy uniform. But now, I was confused instead. He had been gone for a little while and nobody really questioned it since it was just him being him. But to see him in his old hero suit and on a different team. I felt only two things. One was confusion, as I mentioned.

The other was jealousy.

Black Canary spoke up first. "Care to explain?" She asked.

We stood there for a while, Robin seeming to be thinking of what to say. We stood there for a good ten minutes before he answered. "Nope." He then turned and walked off to the door, leaving a lot of us in the dark. Meanwhile, the Titans, except Raven, stood to the side looking extremely confused.

"Is there something wrong League of Justice? Why was Friend Speedy so excited to turn off the call?" Starfire asked. "And what is wrong with Friend Robin?"

We exchanged a few looks, not sure what to say. "We don't have the right to reveal that. If Robin wants to tell you, he will. It's his decision." Batman said stoically, taking the responsibility to answer that.

The three frowned at this. "But-"

"He's right." Raven interrupted the Tameranean. "Whatever the problem is, it's Robin's choice to tell us or not." The others seemed disappointed but agreed. It was a few minutes of silence before Robin returned, surprisingly smiling.

"Hey guys. I just talked with Marcus. He'll be home in a few minutes. We should get things ready." He said, going towards the cabinets already. This concerned a few of us. But before anyone could say something about it, Robin turned back to the other team with a bunch of plates in his hands. "Guys, are you going to help me?" This snapped the Titans out of it as they began helping Robin.

 **Nobody's POV**

Starfire approached Robin as they got things ready. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin smiled again. "Yeah Star. Why wouldn't I be?" He answered, going to grab the silverware for those chopstick-impaired. The naive alien accepted this answer, though she did not notice the mischievous feeling the boy wonder's smile gave off.

Soon everything was ready as Marcus walked in. He sat things on the table and turned to the crowd. "Alright before we eat, I have some news. We have another surprise guest." Everyone looked curious as to who else would be coming. Then a voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Well little bird? Are you going to give me a hug or not?" This made everyone, except Batman who froze, snap their heads in the direction of the voice. There stood Catwoman, smiling with her arms open. This left many of them gaping in shock. A few were even more shocked when Robin went over and did hug her. The only one not shocked was a confused orange-skinned girl.

"Robin, who is this? Is it your female K'Norfka" Starfire asks innocently. She had wondered if his mother would be in the older superhero team, but it didn't seem so.

The cat-burglar looked at her. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Robin decided to answer. "A K'Norfka is tameranean for a parent. And, in a way, yes Star." He explained, making Catwoman smile a bit brighter.

Starfire smiled at this. "Hello, it is wonderful to meet Friend Robin's K'Norfka. My name is Koriand'r of Tameran. What is your name, where are you from, what is your favorite color, and will you be my friend?" She said with child-like enthusiasm.

Catwoman paused before answering. "My name is Catwoman. I'm afraid I can't tell you where I am from exactly. But my favorite color is black and I will gladly be friends with the young lady that seems to have gotten a hold of my son's interest." She said. Robin blushed and glared playfully at her.

Starfire's eyes lit up as she hugged the feline robber. "Oh joy! We can do the ritual of painting nails and talk about the boys!" She exclaimed.

Before Starfire could crush her though, Marcus called out to her. "C'mon everyone, it's time to eat! I hope I didn't get this food for nothing." He said, spinning a pair of chopsticks in one hand while waiting. This seemed to break everyone out of their trance-like state of shock.

Everyone(aside from Batman) slowly made their way to the kitchen, grabbing a plate as they went. They all sat in varying places of the living area of the tower. Some of the younger visiting heroes tried to sit with Robin on the couch, but the seats next to him were quickly occupied by Starfire and Catwoman, who spoke with each other about Robin. Let's just say the bird-themed hero's face was red as his mother figure told her about Robin's past escapades that turned rather embarrassing for him. It lightened the mood a little as the two laughed. Soon everyone was talking rather animatedly again.

Then someone brought up a fun subject. "Oh, by the way dad, Speedy called for the monthly report earlier." Beast Boy mentioned in between bites. This made several people pause their eating.

Marcus, however, continued chewing his food and swallowed before answering. "Yeah? And did he have anything of note to be worried about?" He asked nonchalantly, taking another bite of his chow mein without looking up.

"Well, we're not really sure. All he got out was that Adonis attempted to get a super soldier serum. Then he looked up from the papers he had and went batsh- er, went crazy, trying to turn off the call." Cyborg said, glancing at the dark superhero who hadn't touched any food and simply stared around the room.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to call back later to find out if there was anything else. But if he started out with Adonis, it won't be a very eventful report." He sighed before biting into his eggroll.

It looked liked the subject would change except a bat themed hero had a question. "How exactly did Speedy come to join your other team?"

Marcus finally broke his concentration on his food to look Batman in the eye. For a long while the room was silent as the two had a stare-off. Marcus seemed to be gauging how much needed to be said. Then he responded.

"It was during what I guess you could consider a kidnapping that we met him. Afterwards, we decided to form an East branch of the Titans and when we called him he agreed to be on the team, seemingly curious of the new experience. But he takes more time off than anyone on the team. My guess is he is searching for the one he was cloned from." He explained.

"You know he is cloned?!" Kid Flash said surprised. Everyone except Robin seemed surprised at this revelation, especially the Titans as they did not know Speedy was a clone.

Marcus looked indifferent however. "Yes. He found it important for me to know as he would be searching for who he calls 'the real Speedy'. I have told him that even if he does find him, he is the only Speedy that will be accepted to this team." He elaborated.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, he stood up. "I think that is it for me tonight. Beast Boy & Raven, you're on dish duty. I'm sure you all can remember where your rooms are and I will trust Robin to escort Miss Kyle to an empty room. Good night." He then placed his plate in the sink as he walked off. Slowly, everyone followed his lead.

TimeSkip: One night

 **Speedy's POV**

Oh god.

Did I really see...no, I must've imagined things. I was really tired and hallucinated it. They couldn't possibly...well they could, but that wouldn't...well it would if they somehow...

As my thoughts continued to race, the rest of the team filed in to the common room. They looked concerned at me as I hadn't moved from my place on the couch last night and the papers were still scattered.

Bumblebee walked over to me cautiously. "Speedy? Are you alright? Could you not find your favorite comb?" She joked. I wanted to glare at her, but I was still trying to process things.

I finally managed to get something out.

"The League knows."

End Chapter

 **Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to know how well I wrote the characters personalities and conversations.**

 **As always, please review as it is greatly appreciated and if you really liked it, follow and favorite the story.**

 **Wade98**


End file.
